What Happens in Alterac
by Kirishtu
Summary: Stays in Alterac Valley. Venturing into another battleground, Thanatoss sees a very familiar face. This time, though, the warrior may find his opponent ready and waiting. Revenge is a dish best served cold, after all. Slash, mature content.


What Happens in Alterac Valley...

Thanatoss shivered as a frigid blast of air wormed its way through his armor to his green skin. He stomped his feet, trying and somewhat succeeding in getting feeling back in his toes. A new day, a new battle, a new chance to try and wrest Alterac Valley from the clutches of the Horde's perennial enemy, the Alliance. Thanatoss wasn't alone in the mile-long cave that led into the valley. There were dozens of people here - blood elves, Taurens, Forsaken, goblin - all in the same current predicament he was.

They were all so damned cold!

Of course, that state wouldn't last long. Once the signal was given, the horde of Horde would race out of the tunnel, mount up, and take off to try and kill anyone who got in their way, or die trying.

It wasn't snowing, which was good. It was eerily silent, which was not good. Even the frost wolves would be howling, or growling, but they were quiet, too.

Thanatoss bounced on the balls of his feet as he counted the seconds down, and when the horn blew and the gate snapped open, he was one of the first out into the ankle-deep snow. He mounted quickly, set his heels to his wolf's sides, and headed straight for the center, where the two sides would first meet and the battle began in earnest.

The orc warrior trampled upon a fallen Draenei, then launched from his wolf's back upon a night elf restoration druid, turning his charge into a blade storm. His swords pierced purple flesh, and the churned white snow turned red. He tore his blades from the night elf and turned on a human paladin, meeting the sword aimed for his back in a shower of sparks. Thanatoss struck a hard blow to the paladin's shield - the orc heard bone crack - then spun low and rammed one sword through the paladin's chestplate while the other skewered the gnome rogue trying to stab Thanatoss' kneecap from behind. Thanatoss whirled, dragging one blade from the human's chest while swinging the other violently in an arc, sending the gnome's corpse flying. It landed in a snowdrift that quickly turned crimson. Thanatoss turned, looking for his next victim when he spotted familiar armor, and an even more familiar face.

It was the worgen warrior from Kotmogu. Dandrel.

The worgen was in his lupine form, standing a heroic leap's distance from Thanatoss. Dandrel's eyes glowed with recognition, and hatred, and those lips pulled back in a vicious snarl that displayed sharp white teeth. Thanatoss grinned from behind his facemask and made a flourishing bow. In response, Dandrel made a very rude gesture. Thanatoss burst out laughing - then charged the worgen who didn't yet realize he was going to be a smear of red on white snow. Mid-stride, Thanatoss saw Dandrel's feral snarl turn into a feral grin. At the same moment, something ghostly wound around his throat. Thanatoss' momentum was halted abruptly; as he soared back through the air, choking, he saw another male worgen standing behind him. Cold, glowing blue eyes were focused on Thanatoss, and in the seconds before passing out, the orc warrior had only one thought:

_A Death Knight. That fucking-_

Thanatoss woke abruptly.

He stared around, trying to to place his surroundings. It was still cold, so he was still in Alterac. There was stone under his back, but no snow, so he was in a cave. He flexed his arms, but he couldn't lift even though he could clearly see them stretched out across the floor. The reason why became clear - icy blue chains wound around his wrists and forearms and were sunk into the ground, effectively trapping him. Then the orc realized something else.

He wasn't wearing any armor.

If fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all.

Thanatoss frowned, trying to remember something, anything, that would explain to him his predicament.

"Dammit," Thanatoss groaned. "Fucking worgens."

As if the word had conjured them, Thanatoss watched as Dandrel and his Death Knight counterpart stepped into the cave. Both retained their lupine forms, but only Dandrel had shed his armor. The Death Knight looked unhappy, like he didn't really want to be there. They were speaking in harsh tones; Dandrel was obviously winning the arguement. Then the Death Knight sighed and shook his head, causing Dandrel to hiss "Kestrel" in a very 'I am alpha, obey me' tone. Rolling his blue eyes, the Death Knight padded toward Thanatoss and crouched by the orc's right shoulder.

"So, uh," said Kestrel, "I got nothing against you, but my moron of a friend there says you did something unspeakable to him a while ago."

"You know orcish?" Thanatoss asked, surprised.

"There's a lot of Death Knights. It's sort of an occupational thing." Kestrel glanced at Dandrel. "So like I said, I got nothing against you, personally, and if you did something to him, Dandrel probably deserved it. Anyway, this is revenge."

Thanatoss sighed. "Figured."

Kestrel patted Thanatoss on the shoulder then rose. "I don't advise struggling."

Considering Thanatoss clearly remembered what _he'd_ done to Dandrel, he was fairly certain something similar was about to happen to him. Unlike the battlefield of Kotmogu, though, Thanatoss' screams wouldn't be heard and he wasn't going to get out of this easily. There was a good chance he wasn't going to get out of it at all.

Kestrel stepped back as Dandrel approached. Thanatoss felt the ice chains loosen once Dandrel had a grip on his hair. There was only enough slack for Dandrel to pull Thanatoss into an awkward upright position. Then, with his other hand, Dandrel opened his pants. Thanatoss stared at the worgen's cock for a moment, then looked at Kestrel. "Hey, would you translate?"

"Orcish to Gilnean? Yeah, sure, fine, whatever."

Thanatoss looked into Dandrel's angry eyes. "I've seen better."

Kestrel translated, and the anger in Dandrel's eyes turned to fury. The worgen jammed his right thumb, fur, claw, entire digit, into the side of Thanatoss' mouth and pulled the orc's jaw down. Thanatoss choked on Dandrel's cock as the worgen pushed deep, like he was trying to force the whole shaft down Thanatoss' throat. Probably was. The pain of having his jaw nearly unhinged and the burning in his now air-starved lungs made Thanatoss squeezed his eyes shut. When Dandrel pulled back, leaving only the head of his cock against Thanatoss' tongue, the orc took a deep, almost sobbing breath. Then Dandrel shoved forward, and Thanatoss choked on cock and half-gulped air alike.

This time, though, Dandrel didn't pull back. He held Thanatoss' head in a clawed, iron grip. His hips were pushed forward so far that Thanatoss' nose was buried in fur. Thanatoss pulled on the chains to no avail. He drew up his legs and tried to kick but it was futile. Just when he thought he was about to die in the very worst possible way, Dandrel pulled back and began to actually move. Thanatoss was so focused on just breathing that he didn't care there was something hot and hard sliding over his tongue and teeth. He cared only about getting his breath. Then he would act. And he needed to do it soon, because Dandrel wouldn't just stop with a blowjob. No, that hadn't been the only thing Thanatoss had done to him. But right now, Thanatoss couldn't move, couldn't do anything except...

The orc waited for the push forward, the deep one, the one that meant an end to this particular torment and the start of another. Well, Dandrel wasn't going to get that far. No one put Thanatoss on his knees.

No one.

Thanatoss felt a shuddering against his tongue that told him he'd better act fast if he was going to act at all. Dandrel thrust his hips forward, shoving his cock fully into the orc's mouth.

Thanatoss bit down.

Dandrel howled and shoved Thanatoss back from him so hard the orc fell backwards and cracked his skull on the cave's stone floor. Thanatoss lay there in a daze, hearing only howls and tasting blood. Eventually, everything quieted, and Thanatoss felt his body pulled upright. Clawed but gentle fingers probed the back of his head, then wrapped a potion-soaked bandage around his skull.

Thanatoss grinned a crimson smile. "How bad is it?"

Kestrel glanced at him and tied the last knot. "It's broken."

Thanatoss blinked. "Broken? It's a piece of meat. How can it be broken?"

"Meat, tubes, blood vessels." Kestrel shrugged. "Anyway, he won't be bothering you again for a while. Maybe never."

Thanatoss burst out laughing. Then he sobered quickly. "Why aren't you letting me out?"

Kestrel gave Thanatoss a feral smile. "His may not work but mine does."

Before Thanatoss could curse, Kestrel shoved a handful of cloth into the orc's blood-stained mouth. Then with strength hidden in that lupine form, Kestrel put one hand on Thanatoss' left hip and the other on Thanatoss' right hip, and flipped orc onto his stomach. Thanatoss protested, cursing. Hot breath ghosted over his bare shoulder.

"What was it you told him? Oh, right. 'I get that you don't know when to give up when you're on the losing end, but for fuck's sake, take your defeat like a man'."

Thanatoss cursed behind the wad of cloth in his mouth and managed to somehow give Kestrel the finger. The worgen Death Knight howled with laughter. Then Thanatoss felt something against his backside. Long, hard, slightly warm. Fleshy. He felt claws grip his thighs, lift and spread, and then something - he knew what - pressed against his hole. The cloth in his mouth prevented him from biting his tongue and dying right there. With his arms twisted as awkwardly and his lower half in the grips of, well, an animal, Thanatoss knew it was over for him before it really had begun. No recourse left but to take it and-

_ewwwwwwww..._

Thanatoss groaned as Kestrel's tongue slowly made its wet, slimy way up between his buttcheeks to the small of his back. Then Kestrel did it again, only the opposite way. Then again, and a fourth time, and a fifth until Thanatoss attempted to kick him. The idea had been sound in theory, but now in practice it wasn't good or effective. Kestrel used that kick to completely haul the orc warrior off the ground and left his weight on his elbows. Thanatoss felt his legs bend until his knees touched his ribs and then-

Fire. Horrible, burning, fire. Right there. In his ass. Deeper, actually. The fire didn't stop when Kestrel pulled back and it only intensified when he pushed in. The metallic tang of blood filled the air and Thanatoss' breathed in harshly through his nose, trying to somehow mitigate the pain by trying to think of happy things. The movement went on for minutes, hours, days - Thanatoss by now had lost track of time - and the pain increased slowly until finally it was just one long burst of pain, one giant fireball scorching up his spine, before it finally started to dull.

Kestrel stoked that fire one more time after he put Thanatoss on his knees, then his back. The worgen Death Knight loomed over the orc warrior like some nightmarish monstrosity, and calmly wrapped his clawed fingers around Thanatoss' throat. He squeezed, cutting off Thanatoss' air. It was minutes before Thanatoss' vision started to darken - that was when he saw Kestrel's chest hitch, and then his insides began to sting like there were a thousand cheese graters scraping his skin off - and another before Thanatoss started to lose consciousness completely.

Just before he did, he let out a disgusted groan as Kestrel leaned up and licked him from chin to temple.

Thanatoss woke ubruptly.

The chains were gone. His clothes were folded neatly beside him. His armor was in a neat little pile beside his clothes. He listened, but all he heard was his own breathing. All he smelled was his own blood. Definitely alone, which was good. Still naked and hurting, which was not good.

Thanatoss hauled himself to his feet and pulled on his clothes. Then he donned his armor and paused. He picked up the small box and note that had been hidden under his helm. Opening the box, he discovered it contained six vanilla wafers. Reading the note, he discovered it said:

_Let's do it again sometime._

Thanatoss crushed the note in his fist. "I fucking hate death knights."


End file.
